Jealousy and whoops
by IHeartScience
Summary: READ IT! You know you want to. It's fluffy and cuddly and soft! Please read and review :


**Sup! I wanted to write a Scorpius/Rose one-shot, and so I did. I don't own Harry Potter, although I would like to borrow Albus Severus Potter for a day or two.**

**Please review, and no flames!**

"Just admit you have feelings for Scorpius!"

"Fine. I have feelings for Scorpius."

"Yay!"

"Feelings of pure hatred!"

"ROSE!"

This is why I don't like spending time with my cousin. She is one eighth Veela and she's half French, so she considers herself the matchmaker/love guru/romance extraordinaire. And she had decided that Scorpius and I were 'totally meant for each other.'

Victorie took a deep breath so that she wouldn't strangle me, and then spoke.

"Rose, the opposite of love isn't hate. The opposite of love is indifference." She said this like she was a philosopher stating a great discovery. I snorted.

"Even if I liked Scorpius, he hates me. So ha." I said and Victorie would have objected except Albus, Teddy, and Scorpius sat down at the table.

"Hey Rosie, Vicky." Albus said sitting down. Victorie and I both scowled, we hated our nicknames.

"Hi Alberta," I said. I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner. Albus gives me a nickname so I should call him a girl's name. Huh. Albus winced when I called him that and I smirked.

Wait a minute, since when did I smirk? Oh right, since Albus and Scorpius started being friends. Damn.

"Nice one, _Rosie_," Scorpius put extra emphasis on the nickname. Have I mentioned I hate him? We talked about quidditch for a bit before Johnny Finnegan came over. I nearly fainted just at the site of him.

Johnny Finnegan was my crush. He had brown hair with bits of blonde and copper that fell right over his blue-green eyes and a great smile with dimples. How can anyone say no to dimples? And the best part was his accent. I'm British but I love Irish accents.

"Hey Bunny," He said coming over to me. We were study-buddies and he had taken to calling me bunny.

"Hi Johnny." I smiled at him and saw Scorpius tense out of the corner of my eye. What's with that?

"I was wondering if you'd like to go with me to hogsmeade next weekend on a date?" He gave me the most adorable nervous smile, and again with the dimples.

"Sure." I smiled reassuringly at him and he visibly relaxed whereas Scorpius became even more rigid.

"Great! See you then! Bye!" He walked off with a big smile on his face and I giggled slightly. I turned back around and assessed the reactions. They were as follows:

Victorie- She looked like she was deep in thought, probably trying to come up with a way to overcome this road block in getting me and Scorpius to become a couple.

Albus- Shocked that any guy would ask me out.

Teddy- Staring longingly at Victorie. Figures.

Scorpius- Teeth clenched, spine straight, glaring at Johnny like he wanted to kill him in his sleep. He's probably just mad that I might gain self-confidence now.

"Hey Victorie," Teddy said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Speaking of Hogsmeade, would you go with me next weekend?" His hair turned black like it did when he was nervous.

Victorie grinned and nodded. His hair turned bright orange and I could tell he was doing a happy dance in his head.

Victorie immediately dragged me off before Scorpius could say anything.

"Why did you say yes to Johnny?" She asked

"Because I like him."

"You know you're just using him to get over Scorpius."

I was silent and realized that she was right. I wished his eyes were grey instead of blue-green, I wished his hair was blonde instead of brown, and I wished he smirked instead of smiled.

"You're right." I said astonished and Victorie beamed.

"I usually am when it comes to affairs of the heart."

The next morning I told Johnny that I couldn't go with him. I said that I just saw him as a friend and that I was sorry. He was sad but understood and walked away. Apparently Scorpius hadn't heard yet.

"Why are you going with that idiot?" he asked as soon as I sat down at breakfast.

"I'm n-"

"He's such a prat. Not to mention that stupid dimple."

"I decided not t-"

"I'm so much better and yet you'll go on a date with him but won't even act civil to me."

"SCORPIUS!" I finally shouted when he didn't shut up.

"What?"

"I'm not going to Hogsmeade with him. I explained I liked someone else and he understood.

"Oh." He said quietly.

We sat there for a minute before he spoke up.

"Would you go to Hogsmeade with me then? And maybe be my girlfriend too? And not break up with me ever?" He said curiously.

"Yes." I said quietly and Scorpius whooped. Yeah, I can make Scorpius Malfoy whoop. Yay me.


End file.
